Wonderland
Wonderland is the main setting for the Disney film Alice in Wonderland which is based on the book by Lewis Carroll. Appearances ''Alice in Wonderland Wonderland is Alice's own world as a place where nothing is as it is supposed to be and everyone is what it isn't supposed to be. Wonderland is shown to be home to many unusual creatures, such as talking flowers and insane animals. One thing to note is that the local food and drink seem to have unusual effects on humans. In Wonderland, everything that Alice eats or drinks causes her to change sizes. The vast majority of Wonderland is forested, though there are other areas such as a shoreline and a meadow of flowers. Wonderland is shown to be ruled by the Queen of Hearts and her diminutive husband, the King of Hearts. In the film, a young girl named Alice falls through a mysterious rabbit hole, which eventually leads her to the world of Wonderland. Alice's curiosity leads her to search for the White Rabbit, whom she had followed down the hole, as she wishes to know where he is going. She also wishes to find her way back home. Along her journey, she traverses the unusual world and meets its even more unusual inhabitants. However, in the end, it is revealed to her that the world only exists in her dreams and she is able to escape with Sailor V's help once her sister wakes her up. [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) ''Kingdom Hearts series] Wonderland appears as one of the many worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series. It has made an appearance in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories,Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts coded. It is also one of the few Disney-based worlds without a world-exclusive ally. ''Epic Mickey A level based on '''Wonderland' from the 1951 movie Alice in Wonderland was supposed to be in Epic Mickey. An entire level devoted to that one movie may seem like a bit much, but it actually makes a lot of sense, since there was a wealth of scrapped characters and settings for that movie, thus Warren had a lot of material to work with. This being because Walt Disney had a great love for Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and it was that love that he his first work involving Wonderland was the Alice Comedies. However, at the time of Epic Mickey's development, Tim Burton's version of Alice in Wonderland was in the making. Warren didn't want his game to confuse people who haven't seen the 1951 version, so he scrapped the level. Elements of the Wonderland level still appear in the final game, though. At the ticket booth, the Mad Tea Party ride appears in the area even though it's theme doesn't fit with the area itself. It is also noted that the wall behind it is composed of hedge maze textures and since the Wonderland level was going to be based off of a ride that WAS a hedge maze, this proves that the Mad Tea Party ride wasn't the only Wonderland object that made it into the game. The overworld of the area is on Yen Sid's Wasteland model.Also in Epic Mickey 2, if you revisit the Train Dioramas, you can find the scrapped Tea Cup Spinner that was due to appear in this level (that same enemy also appeared in the Epic Mickey 2010 E3 demo). It appears to have been based on Alice's Curious Labyrinth. After Mickey causes the Thinner Disaster and spills the Jug, the Wonderland model sinks into the resulting hole and disappears. This may have caused the real version to disappear as well, as it is not visible when Mickey tumbles into the Wasteland. However, it's possible the real version isn't there simply because Warren didn't want to show a level that wouldn't be visited. It should be noted that when Mickey and Oswald destroy the Blot and repaint Wasteland, the model is restored and thus, the Wonderland model is restored as well. On a side note, the Jiminy Cricket Beetleworx may have been set to appear in this level as it (like Wonderland) had everything it needed to appear in the game, including animations and texture, but was scrapped entirely. In addition, there is also a piece of Extra Content bought in the Ice Cream Parlor after coming back from Tortooga that shows Mickey in this level, specifically in the Tulgey Wood with a gigantic, angry version of the Cheshire Cat looking down at him. The Wonderland place was also seen in the introduction part of Tales of Wasteland, and in the map of Wasteland found in the Disney Epic Mickey app and in The Art of Mickey. Wonderland may appear in future Epic Mickey installments because in the book "The Art of Epic Mickey" it said that it was scrapped "But who knows what the future may hold?" which may hint that Wonderland may appear in a future game. The real Wonderland was supposed to appears as a stage in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, as sucked by Mizrabel in her Castle of Illusions, but ironically was scrapped from the game. ''Once Upon a Time '''Wonderland' can be visited from Fairytale Land via the Portal of Doors in Jefferson's hat. Queen Regina convinces Jefferson to take her there to retrieve something from the Queen of Hearts. After successfully retrieving a box from a vault belonging to the Queen of Hearts, the Evil Queen takes a piece of the Caterpillar's mushroom and places it in the box, causing her father to appear. Per the rules of his hat (which dictate that only the same number of people can exit the Portal of Doors as entered), Jefferson is unable to leave Wonderland. He is brought before the Queen of Hearts and tasked with making another magical hat. This is strongly implied to be the cause of the Mad Hatter's "madness;" his inability to create another hat to get home to his daughter. It is later revealed that Cora, the Evil Queen's mother, is the Queen of Hearts. It is known the Queen pushed her through an enchanted looking glass that brought her to Wonderland. Still, it's unknown how she became Queen there. Wonderland also seems to be a world hated by most people in the Enchanted forest, probably because of its lack of logic. When Regina asks Rumplestiltskin for help with her mother, he tells her he can send Cora to an "Annoying Little World". Also, when Jefferson and Regina visit this world, once they meet the caterpillar and he smokes in their face, Jefferson says "I Hate Wonderland". ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland '''Wonderland' is the main location in the spin-off of Once Upon A Time. It takes place at the same time as the show, and its events will be described in both present and pre-curse flashbacks. Trivia *The 2010 version of Wonderland is a parallel world to Underland. Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Worlds